30 Day fanfiction challenge
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: I'm taking part in a fanfiction challenge and writing Rizzoli and Isles fic's for it. These will be set in my AU which I am currently developing and therefore I will put things such as OC's if and when required into an authors descripton for you guys. Each day there is a word prompt, which will be the chapter title and what the fic is based off If you don't ship Rizzles don't read.
1. Dream

"Maura." Jane whispered, trying to wake her up as it was time for them to get up for work. When she didn't wake she decided to give her a shake, hoping to bring her wife to consciousness."

"Jane." Maura grumbled. "I was having a lovely dream."

"Oh Maura. I'm so sorry I woke you from your slumber." She answered sarcastically. "We need to get ready for work." She continued seriously.

"Can I not just have a lie in and will my dream back?" Maura asked.

"Well if you want to pretend you're sick you can…" Jane answered. "But seriously you're the only M.E I like so don't do that."

"Fine. I'll get up." She answered disgruntledly.

"Good good. I'll have breakfast ready for you when you get down from your shower. What would you like?"

"Banana Nice cream with matcha and cacao powder. And use the coconut water to blend it all please." She responded.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll make you your nice cream and you can tell me about your dream whilst you eat it.

"Thank you Jane." She answered. Going into the bathroom to shower.

After Maura's shower she came downstairs and sat opposite Jane to tuck into her nice cream whilst Jane was eating a bowl full of reeses puffs with almond milk and drinking a coffee.

"You know that's really unhealthy." Maura commented.

"At least it's vegan." She answered. There's no puss, hormones or whatever else you claim to be in animal product.

"Well at least it's a step in the right direction then." Maura answered, caring about the health of her wife.

"Cereal is so processed though and this one's really high in refined sugar which also isn't good for you."

"Maura. I don't care. It tastes good. That's all I care about." She answered, continuing to eat her cereal. "What was your dream about?" She asked. Changing the topic.

"We we're on a beach in Hawaii together. Just us too, like it was out own private beach. And everything was so peaceful. Plus you had a very sexy bikini on." Maura answered, remembering back to the dream where Jane was in a black criss cross bikini that didn't fully cover her breasts and showed off her slim figure perfectly.

"Maura. I would never wear anything like that." Jane answered.

"Good thing I get to dream about it then." She answered. "That is until you woke me up atleast."


	2. Lock

Jane sighed, having realised she had left her keys in her car which had now automatically locked. She was now locked out of her own car and would be late to the final dress fitting for her wedding. She resented the dress anyway, so although that made it not matter too much to her, it would matter to her mom who she had to pick up from the café as she had insisted on coming to the fitting.

It was just Janes luck for this to happen to her when she had to be somewhere. At least she knew how to pick locks so she wouldn't be too late. As long as she managed to figure out how to pick this lock fairly soon.

She had remembered hearing about the screwdriver method, fortunately she had one and decided to go inside and find her screwdriver. This would mean having to pay to get new locks but she needed to get to the fitting and she couldn't wait to call someone professional in order to unlock her car for her.

Fortunately after getting the screwdriver it only took around 30 seconds to get the car unlocked. Jane being hugely relived, sat in her car and sighed before driving off to pick up Angela from the Café hoping she wouldn't get stuck in traffic on the way.

"You're late." Angela said after Jane had pulled up outside the café.

"I'm sorry ma, traffic was bad." She lied, not wanting to talk about how she managed to lock herself out of the car by being stupid enough to leave the keys inside.

"Okay, well let's hope you're not late to your fitting then." Angela responded; she unlike Jane was excited about the fitting. She'd been waiting for the day her daughter would get married and wear a beautiful white wedding dress since Jane had been born.

"Let's hope not." Jane responded unenthusiastically and drove towards the wedding shop and just about making it on time even after finding a space to park. This time she remembered to take the keys out of her car.


	3. Bitterness

Maura and Jane were away on their honeymoon in the western region of France and today Maura had decided it would be fun to take Jane to a wine factory tour including a tasting session of various Bordeaux wines.

"This is disgusting." Jane whispered to Maura after reluctantly swallowing an aged bitter red wine.

"Jane, it's a lovely rich mature wine from the right bank of Bordeaux." Maura answered, having a more developed palate when it came to wine then Jane.

"Well that's what you think." Jane answered. "I'll take beer any day."

"I know you would Jane. We can have beer this evening." She answered.

"Thankyou." Jane answered. "Maybe I should take you to a beer tasting session one day." She proposed.

"Okay. But only because I got to take you to a wine tasting session." Maura agreed.


	4. Photograph

**A/N: MY OC Cassandra is mentioned in this. She's 19 in this moment (Between Jan and June 2016) and she's Maura's sister as you will gather from reading.**

Angela was sitting down on the sofa, looking through past family photo albums she had kept from when her kids were young. She looked through slowly, turning each page gently – taking in all the memories prompted from the photos she was seeing.

Turning to the page of a photo from a family vacation she remembered so clearly the time when Tommy purposefully threw his ball in the water and Frankie and Jane both ran into the water to rescue it, thinking it was an accident despite how cold the water was that summer only to find that he didn't want it anymore and that's why he threw it in the water.

She remembered to clearly their annoyance at what had happened and how it was something they never seemed to forget. She remembered when they used to be one big family, when they did everything together. When she was still married to Frank. They were a picture perfect family.

A tear rolled down her cheek, remembering the past just as someone knocked on the door of Maura's guest house. "Maura?" Angela asked, opening the door and trying to pretend that she hadn't been crying.

"Angela are you okay?" Maura asked concerned.

"I'm fine Maura, I've just been looking at old photos." She answered. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"We planned to plan Jane's 40th party tonight, while she's out. If that's still okay with you?"

"Yes that's fine. I forgot that's all." Angela answered. "Must be getting old." She excused.

"Yes, memories do deteriorate as we get older." Maura answered as they sat down together on the sofa. "Were these the photos you were looking at?" Maura asked, picking up the album and looking at the holiday pictures that Angela was just looking at. "You all look like the perfect family." Maura observed, having had her childhood and family upbringing been completely different from Janes. "I always wanted a family who went on holidays and did everything together." She answered. "And I always wanted siblings to play with."

"Jane, Tommy and Frankie used to fight like cats and dogs." Angela responded. "You couldn't even imagine it if you tried." She responded. "You have siblings now." Angela continued.

"I know, but I don't think Cailin likes me much and Cassandra is a lot younger than me, we wouldn't have been able to play had we been bought up together." Maura answered.

"Yes, I know that." Angela answered. "Is she enjoying travelling?" She asked, knowing Cassandra had taken a second year to travel.

"Yes, she is. I was talking to her this morning actually."

"Oh good." Angela responded, having a soft spot for Cassandra herself. "Shall we get on with planning the party now?"

"Sure." Maura agreed and got some paper and a pen to write down what they would need for the party as they talked.


	5. Forgiven

"Jane." Maura said gently, coming up to bed with the hope that she wouldn't be kicked out after they had a work argument earlier. "Can I sleep in here?" She asked.

"Well it is your room Maura." She responded sarcastically, which made Maura feel slightly intimidated.

"I know it's my room but after our fight earlier I wasn't sure if you wanted my company."

"Maura. Come here." Jane responded, inviting her fiancé into bed.

"Uh okay. Just let me get myself ready for bed first." Maura responded, getting herself ready for bed before getting into bed with Jane.

"I love you Maur." She said and decided to spoon her fiancé. "I'm over our fight earlier and even if I wasn't nothing could stop me from wanting your company for too long."

"Oh good." Maura responded, sighing with relief. "Why have you been so quiet today then?"

"I've had really bad period cramps everywhere." She answered.

"Oh Jane. You should have told me!" Maura exclaimed, pausing. "You should really stop drinking coffee the caffeine makes cramps worse."

"Maur, I'm not giving up coffee." She answered.

"Okay, well maybe try and not drink it just before and while it's your time of the month." She suggested.

"Maur. I can't function without coffee." She whined.

"Well cut it down then… I'm sure you can manage that."

"Yeah I guess I can." Jane responded. "Is there anything you can do to help me now?"

"You could let me be the big spoon." She suggested. "My warmth might help."

"Okay." Jane agreed, although normally she would argue about being the big spoon until she won.

"That better?" Maura asked, after they'd been spooning with Maura as the big spoon for 10 minutes.

"Much." Jane answered peacefully.


	6. Blackout

**A/N: I would say this is set around 3 years into the future from now, Maura and Jane have now adopted a daughter who would be 2 and her name is Ava as you'll find out from reading.**

"Maura!" Jane screamed as she blacked out in her morgue. "Oh god Maur!" She exclaimed and kneeled next to her wife wanting to stay close to her as she called for an ambulance. Jane knew Maura hadn't been feeling well. She'd been complaining of a stomach ache and she'd been vomiting but she thought it was just the bug that their adopted daughter Ava had recently and that Jane was also unfortunate to come down with a couple of days before.

Maura came too just before the ambulance came. "Jane?" Maura asked groggily.

"I'm here sweetheart." She answered.

"I think I have peritonitis." She told her wife.

"What?" Jane asked, not being a doctor herself.

"I think my appendx is ruptured." She answered.

"Jeez Maur! That's serious." Jane responded, panicking even more now and not feeling greatly relieved when the ambulance arrived.

"She thinks her appendix is burst." Jane told the paramedics to give them some guidance.

"Okay, thank you." The paramedic responded. Before talking to Maura. "I'm going to apply some pressure on your lower right abdomen you need to tell me if it hurts more when I release it.

The paramedic checked to make sure Maura understood before applying the pressure onto her abdomen and releasing it. Maura tried to yelp in pain but couldn't because it hurt so much. "I think your right it is her appendix." The paramedic told Jane before moving quickly to get her to a hospital, knowing this was a medical emergency.

Jane hopped into the ambulance with them, wanting to stay close to her wife.

Upon arriving at the hospital Jane was reluctantly sent to the waiting area for family and friends as Maura needed to be immediately rushed into surgery. Jane paced around and phoned Frankie to tell him where they both were.

"Jane what's up?" He asked, answering the phone.

"I'm at the hospital with Maura, she's been rushed into emergency surgery."

"Is she okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Burst appendix." Jane answered pausing for a split second. "I'm so worried about her."

"I know. Anything I can do to help?" He offered.

"Can you ask ma to pick Ava up from daycare?" She asked.

"Of course I can." He answered. "How long will it be till Maura's out?" He asked.

"Anywhen upwards of an hour." Jane answered. "It depends on how severe her case is though."

"Do you want me to come and keep you company?" He asked.

"No. Keep working on the case." She answered. "I'll be fine here. And call with updates because I could use the distraction."

"Okay Jane. Call when Maura's out."

"Will do." She answered before saying goodbye to Frankie and sitting down in one of the seats hoping her wife would be okay.

After 3 hours the surgeon finally came out and told Jane Maura was out and the surgery was a success. This relieved Jane greatly and she went into her hospital room, sitting beside her until she came to.


	7. Morning

"Jane where's my bra gone?" Maura asked, walking out of the bedroom only half dressed. The couple had spent the prior evening having sex at Janes to avoid her mother until they wanted to share that they were in a relationship and now Maura had lost her bra and needed to go to work as did Jane.

"I don't know where your bra is Maura. Maybe look under the bed." She suggested.

"I've looked everywhere Jane." Maura responded sighing.

"Well you could go without?" She suggested, liking the idea of seeing her wife without a bra.

"No Jane! That would be so embarrassing!" Maura exclaimed.

"Okay. Wear one of mine." She suggested. "And we can find your bra after work."

"Jane it won't fit." She answered.

"Well try. I'm sure mine will fit you okay just for one day." Jane continued.

"I guess that would be better than wearing nothing." Maura agreed and went back into Jane's room and selected a simple white bra out of her draw, seeing as Maura would be wearing a white blouse anything else would show through. Maura sighed once more after putting on the bra and putting her blouse on. It really was a bit tight for her liking, but Jane was right it would have to do.

"How's that?" Jane asked after she'd come back out of the bedroom.

"Tight." Maura answered.

"Too tight or just uncomfortable tight."

"Just uncomfortable tight." She responded. "I'm going to head off now. Wouldn't want people to think we spent the night." Maura answered.

"Okay Maur. I'll see you soon." Jan answered as Maura left for work and then waited 10 minutes before she left to hopefully avoid suspicion over their activities together as a couple.


	8. Bomb

"Oh god Franke's in there!" Jane exclaimed, hearing reports of how a bomb had gone off at the mall and immediately went down into the morgue to see her wife. "Maura. A bombs gone off and Frankie was in the building. We need to get down there." She said with urgency.

"Okay Jane. Just relax." Maura responded, seeing how panicked her wife seemed and tried to calm her down despite worrying herself about Frankie and all of the other people hit.

"I can't relax Maur. My brothers in trouble." She answered. "Lets go."

"Okay." Maura agreed, grabbing some supplies she may need and then going with Jane to get in the car.

Jane drove quickly to the mall, pulling up with Maura and showing her Badge so they could be allowed onto the scene. "I'm going to look for Frankie." Jane told Maura.

"Okay, I'm coming. For safety sakes." She answered as they both entered into the building to find Janes brother.

"Frankie." Jane and Maura both called, walking through the demolished building, picking their way through rubble.

"Frankie!" Jane exclaimed a while later, seeing her brother sitting in a corner with a bleeding head and looking pale.

"Maur can you help?" Jane asked before they went over to Frankie.

"Right here." Maura answered and examined Frankie's head wound, cleaning it and putting a dressing on it, which would have to do until he got out of the building. Before asking him how he was feeling.

"He's in shock Jane." Maura noted. "Can you walk?" She then asked Frankie. Knowing it would be best to get him out of the mall as soon as possible.

"I think so." He responded, feeling unsure about whether he was able to walk.

"Okay. Me and Jane are going to help you up and take you out to an ambulance." She told him.

"Okay." Frankie responded weakly, showing Maura that he understood and standing up with help from Jane and Maura who continued to help him out to the ambulance.

"39 year old male, injury to the head requiring stitches and suffering from shock." Maura told the paramedic as they put him into the ambulance and hooked him up to IV fluids in order to bring the low blood pressure caused by shock up. "I'll see you later Frankie." Jane told him. Wanting to work to find out who set off the bomb despite not being part of bomb squad.

"Me too." Maura responded, knowing she should help treat others hurt from the bombing as part of her duties as a doctor.


	9. Funeral

"Jane are you okay?" Maura asked a while after Frosts funeral when they had split up from the rest of the group.

"I just miss him Maur. I really miss him." She answered. "And my stomach is bad." She grumbled.

"I know… I miss him too. How about I get you some ginger ale for your stomach?" She suggested, as they walked to a different bar than usual as they wanted some time alone without risking running into people they knew.

"Will that help?" Jane asked.

"Yes it should do." Maura responded, ordering Jane ginger ale and some wine for herself and sitting down to talk and to drink.

"Thankyou Maur." Jane answered.

"What for?"

"For being the best friend I could ever wish for."

"That's okay Jane." Maura responded, taking a long pause. "I need to tell you something Jane and I know it's not the right time but I need to tell you."

"That's okay Maur. What do you want to say?"

"Well… um. I like you Jane. More than as just a friend if you get what I mean." She said, instantly regretting her decision and carefully looking at Jane to assess the damage she may have done to their friendship.

"Yes Maur. I get what you mean and I like you too." Jane finally came out with. Having successfully hidden this from her friend and herself for a long time. "Part of why I didn't want to marry Casey is because I knew it wasn't right and it's because I love you." She continued, hoping she hadn't said too much.

"Wow Jane… So are we together or…" Maura responded tailing off.

"I don't know. I'm going to have a baby and how will I tell my mom that I'm pregnant with Casey's baby but I'm now dating a woman who just so happens to have been my best friend for years."

"I'd be delighted to raise the baby with you." Maura replied held Janes hand. "We can tell your mom and everyone else when we're ready. Just keep it a secret for now."

"Okay. I'm up for that." She answered. "But if you're after sex you might have to wait. I'm not feeling all that up for sex right now."

"That's okay Jane. I can wait until you're in your 2nd trimester when you will be begging for sex." Maura answered, knowing what happened in each stage of pregnancy.

"So my hormones will actually be doing me good?" She questioned, currently being fed up of the exhaustion and morning – or rather 24/7 sickness that had come with the first trimester.

"Yes your hormones will be doing you good and I will be happy to meet your needs." Maura teased.

"I can't wait for that." Jane answered, a smile forming on her face.


	10. Proposal

Maura had set breakfast bar so perfectly, just for the two of them. She was cooking one of Jane's favourite home cooked meals and a dessert to follow. She needed everything to be perfect as she was going to propose to her girlfriend tonight. It was the right time. Between Frosts death and now Susie's she realised life was short. Well she knew life was short but the reality of the matter is that life's just too short. Too short to be putting off asking her soul mate the one question that would mean she would get to spend the rest of her life, however short it may be with her.

Looking at the time, she was intently waiting for when Jane would arrive. She had said to get there for 7. It was now 6:50. Why did time have to go so slowly when she was anxious? Anxious about the fact that Jane might not want to get married.

5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Much to Maura's delight it was Jane. "Hey Maur." Jane greeted. "Where's ma?" She asked, knowing she was normally around which meant the two struggled to get some time alone. Just as a couple.

"I asked her to leave us alone tonight." She answered.

"Thankyou Maur. I could really do with it just being us tonight."

"Yes so could I." She responded. "Sit down." Maura offered. "Dinner will be ready soon."

Jane sat down so she could watch Maura finish up in the Kitchen, able to admire the way she held herself, and her perfect figure. Jane loved everything about Maura. So much that she could spend a long time just sitting and watching her in the kitchen.

"Dinner is served." Maura said, setting Jane's Plate down in front of her before setting her own plate down and sitting opposite her girlfriend.

"This is an amazing Marinara sauce." Jane complimented.

"Thankyou." Maura responded. "I'm glad you like it."

"I always like your cooking Maur." Jane answered. "This is just made so much better by the fact that you actually used normal pasta though."

"Well I thought you'd like some white carbs even if they are just empty calories." She responded.

"Maura you're so thoughtful." She answered seriously.

"I do try." She answered.

The two just sat and chatted, mainly about work until they finshed the main course. "Jane I have something to ask." She said once they'd both finished.

"Okay. Ask away." Jane responded, not sure what to expect.

Maura got the ring out of her jacket pocket and opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

Jane was stunned to silence briefly, which didn't normally occur.

"Jane? I'm sorry is it too soon?" Maura asked, worrying she'd popped the question too soon into their relationship.

"No Maura. It's not too soon." Jane responded. "I just wasn't expecting it."

"So you want to get married?" She asked, double checking.

"Yes I want to get married." Jane responded.


	11. Announcement

"Morning Jane and Maura." Frankie greeted as they went into work the morning after they'd got engaged.

"Morning Frankie." They both greeted. "Where's Korsak?" Jane asked.

"He's running a little late but he should be here in a couple of minutes." He answered.

"Good. Because we have an announcement to make." Maura told him. "That's if Mas hasn't told you yet?" She asked, having had gone to Janes Mother a couple of days ago to ask for her blessing. Although it was traditional to go to the father she knew it would make more sense to go to Angela as Jane had little contact with him.

"No. Ma hasn't told me anything." Frankie responded honestly as Korsak entered the office.

"Morning Jane and Maura." He greeted.

"Morning Korsak." We have something to announce now you're here." Maura greeted.

"Okay. Announce away."

"Jane and I are getting married."

"Congratulations!" They both responded, and Frankie went to hug his sister. "I knew you we're going to get married eventually."

"We should go out for drinks to celebrate." Korsak suggested.

"Sure. I'm up for that." Jane responded, as Nina entered the office.

"Nina do you want to come out for Drinks with us tonight?" Frankie asked, knowing Jane and Maura wouldn't want anyone to be left out.

"Sure." She answered. "Why?" She questioned, noticing everyone looked unusually happy and excited.

"We're getting married." Maura responded and put her arm around Jane.

"Congratulations." She answered.


	12. Raw

Jane came home after an extra-long work day, looking forward to the idea that Maura may have cooked her a nice hearty meal. Instead she came home to find Maura and Angela sitting at the breakfast bar eating zoodles.

"What on earth are you eating?" Jane asked.

"Zoodles." Maura answered. "Angela and I are eating raw for the next week or so to detox." She explained. "Your portion is in the fridge for you."

"I'd rather not." Jane answered. "Do we have anything that isn't raw?" She asked, opening the fridge to find it packed with fruits and vegetables.

"No." Maura answered. "I thought you could do it with us too." She suggested.

"No. I am not doing a raw week or so with you Maura." Jane responded, making it clear that her opinion about this would not change.

"Jane it'll be good for you." Angela tried to persuade. Wishing her daughter would care more about her health.

"Ma. Raw food is not something I want to be living on." She said once more. "I'm going to order a takeout." She told them, before calling her favourite Chinese takeaway.

"Jane, did you know if your diets more than 51% cooked your body reacts to it as if it's being invaded by a foreign organism?" Maura asked.

"No Maura. I didn't know that. That's really quite fascinating." She said sarcastically.

"Jane. You really will feel a lot better if you eat more raw food."

"I feel fine enough Ma. I don't need raw food." She answered, getting slightly annoyed by how pushy they were both being.


	13. Drive

"Can I drive Maura?" Jane asked, after they had been called into a case whilst they were round Maura's.

"It's my turn to drive." Maura answered.

"Maura please. My morning sickness is worse when I'm in the passenger seat." She replied, not fancying having to vomit again that day.

"Oh." Maura answered. "Of course you can drive then."

"Thankyou Maur." She responded greatfully before they gathered their things to drive over to the crime scene.


	14. Conclusion

"Maura please. An idea of what the weapon was would be good just about now." Jane said, showing her frustration at the case at hand and how Maura couldn't possibly speculate. Speculation would really be helpful to Jane right now who was stuck with the case.

"Jane. I can't quite reach a conclusion yet." Maura responded, slightly confused herself as to what the weapon could be. The force looked too large for something typical, such as a hammer or a baseball bat. So at least they could be ruled out as the murder weapon.

"Can you hurry up and reach one?" Jane asked.

"Don't rush the process Jane." Maura responded, trying to focus on her work.

"Fine Maur. I'll be back later." Jane said, going back up to her floor with no progress into the case.

About an hour later Maura called for Jane back in the morgue. "I think it could be a large ball of some kind." She told Jane.

"Like a bowling ball?" Jane suggested, knowing their victim was a keen bowler and had been out bowling with his team the night before.

"Yes exactly." Maura responded.


	15. Imaginary

"Did you really never have an imaginary friend?" Maura asked Jane after finding out their daughter had an imaginary friend called Harmony.

"No Maur. Never." She answered. "Tommy did, he was called Alfie" She answered. "Although I think it was more to take the blame away from him when he did something wrong."

Maura laughed at this briefly. "I had an imaginary friend." She confessed, feeling slightly embarrassed even though she was talking to her wife. "She was called Flora."

"That's a pretty name." Jane answered. "How long did you have this friend for?"

"About 4 years." She answered.

"I think Tommy held on to his forever."

Maura laughed again. "That's quite cute." She answered.

"I don't think my brother and cute belong in the same sentence." Jane responded. "You should ask him about Alfie next time you see him.

"Okay." Maura responded.


	16. Delicate

"This is a good wine Maur." Jane told her. They were having a romantic dinner out and Maura had decided they were going to have a dessert wine and ordered Jane's favourite from their wine tasting on their honeymoon.

"I remembered it was your favourite from the wine tasting." She answered.

"Wow you remembered that?" She asked, amazed by Maura's memory. Their wedding was a year ago that day which meant the wine tasting wasn't too far off.

"You know me Jane. I remember everything." Maura responded.


	17. Honesty

"Jane, please tell me what's wrong." Maura begged, worrying about her wife who had appeared very tired and hadn't seemed to have much of an appetite for the last few weeks yet was denying that anything was wrong so that she didn't worry Maura.

"Nothing Maur." Jane responded.

"Jane. I know it's something. Please tell me." She continued.

"I haven't been feeling well Maur but it's nothing serious." She answered, trying to reassure her wife before she started to worry.

"Are you sure? Have you seen a doctor?" Maura asked, not feeling reassured by Jane saying it was nothing serious.

"I'm seeing one tomorrow." She answered.

"So how do you know it's not serious?" Maura asked.

"Because if it was I would have been able to get an appointment sooner than a week from when I booked it."

"Okay. Well can I come?"

"Sure Maur." Jane answered, figuring she had nothing to hide from her wife now.


	18. History

Jane hated museums with a passion, she didn't understand what people found so fascinating about them. She found it boring to look at ancient artefacts and things of the past. She didn't quite get why people spent hours gawking at these things. So you could imagine her frustration at Maura deciding to take her round a French museum whilst away.

"Maura this is so boring." Jane whined, acting like a little kid.

"Jane it's fascinating when you immerse yourself into it." Maura replied. "Anyway we decided to split our time equally between things you enjoy and things I enjoy. We have a surfing lesson this afternoon and I know for a fact that wasn't my idea."

"I know that Maur. I'm just bored."

"I've realised that Jane." Maura responded, sighing. "I do love you Jane." She continued.


	19. Deal

"Maura, are you sure you're okay?" Jane asked, after she'd been awoken from Maura who had yet another nightmare.

"No." She said honestly, pausing slightly. "But I'm dealing with it." She continued.

"Are you sure Maura? Because you've been having nightmares every night for the past 2 weeks." Jane responded with concern.

"Yes I'm sure. It's a process Jane." Maura answered, trying to reassure her wife that she would be okay.

"I know it is Maura, but I'm worried. And you need your sleep."

"Jane don't worry. I know you can't help it but try not to because I'll be okay." Maura replied.

"Okay." Jane answered, feeling unconvinced about that. "Do you want me to make you some tea?" She asked, knowing it might help to calm her wife down.

"Please Jane that would be lovely." Maura answered, smiling weakly.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll be right back." Jane told her before getting up to make Maura some tea.

"Thankyou Jane." Maura told her, after Jane had brought the tea up to their room.

"That's okay." She answered, and sat back into the bed next to her wife. "You can always tell me if somethings wrong. You know that right?"

"I know Jane. I just don't want to worry you."

"It's okay Maura. I understand. Don't worry about worrying me though."


	20. Patient

"You're a really awful patient. You know that Maur." Jane told her wife soon after getting her appendix out after she got up to get herself some water.

"Jane. I can walk you know." Maura answered.

"I know, but I want to look after you." She responded. "And the doctor said to limit your activity."

"I know. I'm sorry Jane." Maura apologised.

"You don't need to apologise Maura. You've done nothing wrong." Jane answered. "I would just like it if you asked me next time you would like something.

"Okay Jane. I will." Maura agreed.


	21. Apology

"Maura. I'm sorry I'm so cranky right now." Jane apologised, after she'd lost it at her wife over nothing. She was terrified about the results of her blood test the other day as it showed she had some signs of pelvic inflation.

"It's fine Jane. I understand. You haven't been feeling well." She answered, not knowing about the test results yet.

"Yeah I know Maur but I shouldn't take it out on you." Jane answered and sat down, clutching her right pelvic region, trying to will the pain that had come over her away.

"Does it hurt again?" Maura asked worriedly, after being let in on how Jane was feeling she had been very worried.

"Like hell." Jane answered.

This worried Maura even more as she knew the detective took pain fairly well, better than most for the most part. "Have you got test results yet?"

"Yes." Jane replied and took a long pause.

Maura could tell it was bad news from this. "It doesn't mean you have Cancer." She told Jane, trying to reassure her. "You don't have a family history."

"I know Maura. But I'm still scared and I'm hungry."

"Well at least you've got your appetite back." Maura replied, knowing how sick she'd been feeling and how severe her abdominal pain had been just a couple of days ago. "How about I make you some food? What do you fancy?"

"I don't know Maura. Something I can digest" Jane answered, most foods she was off now, they didn't appeal to her as they made her feel so heavy and nauseous.

"Okay. Well I'll surprise you with something." Maura answered.

"Thank you Maura." Jane responded, being thankful to have such a great wife.


	22. Children

Maura and Jane were both lying beside each other in their Hotel room one night whilst on holiday, they were both silent, just enjoying each other's company. "I want kids." Maura suddenly told Jane, having just been thinking about having a baby boy or girl to look after and raise as our own.

"So do I Maura. But I don't want another miscarriage." Jane answered. "And I don't think I could deal with you having a miscarriage either." She continued honestly.

"Well I was actually thinking we could adopt. We're both 40 now and the risk of pregnancy complications increases at the age of 35 so thought that would be the best option." Maura answered, hoping her wife would agree to adopt a baby.

"Okay Maura. In that case I'm up for having a baby too." Jane agreed.


	23. Thunder

"Momma!" Ava whined from her bed during a thunder storm, as she was scared of the noise and all the flashing light.

"I guess one of us should go and see her." Jane said, whilst they were both downstairs enjoying some wine and some time to themselves which they didn't get all that much of after having a daughter.

"I'll go." Maura responded before going up the stairs to see her 3 year old daughter. "What's up sweetheart?" Maura asked warmly after getting up to Ava's room and sat down on the side of Ava's bed.

"I'm scared." She sobbed.

"Of the storm?" Maura asked.

"Yes Momma." Ava answered.

"Do you want a cuddle to make it all better?" Maura asked.

"Yes." Ava whimpered and let Maura lift her up into her lap where she hugged her and reassured her constantly until she fell back to sleep around half an hour later at which point Maura decided to tuck her back up in to bed, being very gentle to ensure that Ava wasn't woken again before going bac downstairs to continue her evening with Jane.

"Is she okay?" Jane asked when Maura came back down the stairs.

"Yes. She's just scared of the storm." Maura told Jane. "She's gone back to sleep now though so if you want we can have our together time now." She answered, hinting at the fact that she really wanted sex, and she knew Jane also wanted it by a certain glimmer in her eye.

"Okay Maura. I want that." Jane agreed and smirked.


	24. Dinner

"I'm so stressed Jane," Maura told her, she'd invited Constance round for dinner along with her mom, Hope and her sister Calin to tell them about the proposal.

"Don't be stressed Maur. It'll be okay." Jane answered and sat beside her wife, putting an arm around her for comfort.

"Thank you, Jane. Calin doesn't really like me and I don't have the best mother-daughter relationship with Hope or Constance." Maura answered, telling her why she was stressed.

"Maura. I know your mothers both love you and don't worry too much about Calin."

"Thank you, Jane. You always give the best advice." Maura responded, thanking her fiancée and pausing for a moment. "I just don't like it when people don't like me, especially when it's my own family.

"I know you don't. No one would but remember it's nothing you've done. Cassandra still likes you right?" Jane asked.

"Yes. But she's halfway across the world right now." Maura answered.

"I know that. But it doesn't make her love you any less. Maybe Calin will come round soon."

"Maybe," Maura answered disbelievingly. "I should probably finish preparing everything."

"Okay," Jane answered and removed her arm from around Maura. "Do you want me to help?" She offered.

"Jane no offence or anything but you can't cook," Maura responded laughing. "But thank you."

"Oh come on Maur. I'm not that bad!" Jane exclaimed and also laughed.

"You are Jane. You really are that bad." She answered also continuing to laugh.


	25. After

Maura had snuck out of boarding school after lights out one night. She didn't really want to do it herself because she knew it was wrong but some of the other girls had pushed her into it. Sneaking out being something this particular group did every night, yet always managed to get away with it.

Maura still felt uncomfortable about it.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes." The most dominant girl answered. "You need to live a little, not be so boring."

"I do live," Maura answered, feeling slightly hurt by this comment. "What if we get caught?"

"Chill out Maura!" One of the other girls exclaimed. "We never get caught."

Maura was silent at this, feeling a little intimidated by the girls and tried to pretend she was enjoying herself for the rest of the time she was out. She hated it really and she was constantly scared they would get caught and she would get into trouble for being out after lights out.

Fortunately they didn't get caught, and were able to sneak back in just as they snuck out without any trouble which was a great relief to Maura. After that night she decided not to go out again. Even if it meant she was called boring.


	26. Blood

Shots we're fired. Just as Korsak and Frankie arrived at the scene. They knew then that Jane was in trouble. There was no doubt about it. They ran through scenarios in their heads and hoped Jane would be okay. Thought about how they would tell Maura if the worst was to come.

"Jane!" Frankie called, searching for her, as the two split off to look for the detective and growing increasingly worried the longer he didn't receive a response for. "Jane!" He kept on calling, hoping he would find her Alive.

"I'm here." She called weakly.

"Jane!" Frankie exclaimed with relief and ran over to help her, also calling to get a paramedic down, seeing she had been shot on the arm. "Are you okay?" He asked, despite knowing she clearly wasn't and looked for something in order to temporarily bandage the wound until help came.

"Yeah. I've just been shot Frankie." She answered as if it was no big deal.

"It looks like I bad shot though Jane." He responded concerned and decided to wrap his jacket around her arm.

"Frankie. You'll ruin it." Jane moaned.

"Jane It's okay. I don't mind." He responded and sat with her until the paramedic came, following her to the ambulance and wishing her goodbye.


	27. Chapter 27

"Have you seen Ava's Santa letter yet?" Maura asked when Jane got home from work.

"No. I haven't." Jane responded and walked over to her wife. "What does she want?" Jane asked and hugged her wife tightly, having had a hard day and wanting her warmth to bring comfort.

"I'll show you it," Maura responded and got the letter out of her Jacket pocket, passing it to Jane after they had finished hugging.

Jane opened the letter, muddling her way through the 5-year-olds handwriting. A tear falling from her eye when she saw that what Ava wanted was for Santa to bring Korsak back. After finishing reading the letter she gave it back to Maura in silence, missing Korsak herself and not being ready to talk about it in great detail.

"It's cute, isn't it?" Maura asked, folding the letter back into her pocket and gave her wife another hug for comfort.

"It's really sad too Maur. We can't bring Korsak back." Jane answered and sobbed into her wife, unable to hold it back any longer.

"Jane. It'll be okay." Maura replied, rubbing Jane's back in order to soothe her. "It'll be okay." She repeated and continued to soothe her wife until she had calmed down.


	28. Anxious

"Jane?" Maura asked as the detective seemed to have started having a panic attack in the mourge. "Are you okay?" She asked and went over to her wife, putting a loving arm round her. "How about you calm down in my office. I'll make you some tea." She offered, being able to tell Jane was having a panic attack.

"No. Maura. It's okay." Jane answered, trying to compose herself. "I'm okay."

"Jane. Your not sweetheart." Maura answered worriedly. "Come with me and I'll calm you down. Please."

"If I have to." Jane answered and sighed.

"Great!" Maura responded, knowing that was the best she would get from the detective and took her into the office, sitting her down on the Sofa before making her tea. " What made you anxious?" Maura asked.

"I don't know Maur. It just happened." Jane answered, feeling as lot calmer now she was in the comfort of Maura's office but still a little shaky.

"Okay. Well if you have any more panic attacks tell me and I might be able to help." She responded and passed a hot mug of tea to a wife before sitting beside her.

"Thankyou Maura." Jane responded with watery eyes. "You really help."

Maura put an arm round her wife once more. "That's good. Because I love you send I would do anything if it made you happy."

.


	29. Revert

"Maura, I thought you were on a raw cleanse?" Jane asked, entering her office and seeing her eat a donut.

"I was Jane. Angela and I were really craving donuts so we decided to break it and get some." She explained, slightly ashamed at how she was unable to eat a raw diet for a week, she barely managed 3 days.

"I didn't think you'd last long," Jane responded honestly as her friend laughed.

"Yes. Maybe we were being a bit too extreme." Maura agreed. "Do you want a donut?" She offered.

"Do I ever refuse donuts?" Jane asked.

"No," Maura answered. "Help yourself." She added, as Jane walked over to her desk and selected a ring donut off of the tray.

"Thankyou," Jane responded and took a bite of the donut. "Did you get the from the vegan bakery?" She asked, being able to tell by the familiar sweet taste.

"Yes," Maura answered. "What time do you finish tonight?"

"6:30," Jane answered.

"Can we go out for burritos?" She asked, having cravings for all sorts of cooked foods after eating fully raw for 2 and a half days.

"Sure Maura." Jane agreed. "I'll see you later."

"You too."


	30. Expectations

"Maur, are you okay?" Jane asked from her bed when she heard Maura vomiting the morning of an important speech to a group of potential M.E's.

"No." She grumbled honestly as Jane went into the bathroom and kneeled beside her wife rubbing her back.

"Are you sick? Or just nervous?" She asked.

"Just nervous," Maura replied and lifted herself up from the hunched position over the toilet bowl. "Can you get me some antacid from downstairs?" She asked.

"Of course, I can Maur. Do you want some tea as well? To help calm you?" Jane offered.

"Please, Jane. I will be down soon." Maura answered, giving Jane her cue to leave and after Jane had left stood up and rinsed her mouth out as well as brushing her teeth before going down the stairs to see Jane.

"What's made you so nervous?" Jane asked once Maura had come downstairs and settled herself at the breakfast bar.

"The fact that I'm expected to deliver a great speech and what if I don't live up to the expectations?" Maura asked, picking up her tea.

"Maura. Listen to me will you?" Jane asked, pausing. "You will deliver an amazing speech. I'm sure of it." She reassured. "How about I come with you for some support and just wait outside. Or I could sit at the back if that would help?" She offered, wanting to do anything she could to help her wife.

"Jane that would be so helpful," Maura responded gratefully. "But don't if you have other things to be getting on with. I know it's your day off."

"Maura. It's fine. I would love to listen to your speech." Jane reassured with her honest answering. "You're so beautiful when you speak."

"You think I'm always beautiful," Maura answered, trying to argue due to the nerves.

"Because I love you," Jane responded. "And everyone will love your speech" She continued.

"Thankyou Jane." She responded as her eyes started to well up.

"Don't cry Maur."

"I'm sorry Jane. You're just so sweet to me." She responded in tears.

"Well that's my job Maur." She continued and got her wife some tissues. "It'll be okay." She reassured again. "I know it."


End file.
